love forever
by 1kagome00
Summary: when it mating season and kagome goes in heat and sesshomaru and inuyasha rapes her and she in a hanyou will she love inuyasha or never talk to him again read the story to find out
1. will you be mine?

**if me than who**

it was started when kagome and inuyasha were walking in the forest alone and inuyasha told her that mating season was just 1 day away and that she had to go home for 2 months unless she would be very notice to alot of male demons kagome rolled her eyes oh inuyasha she said i wont have to worry about that because i have you right? inuyasha paused rr-ight inuyasha thinking in his head about what he might do to her and if he would be able to control his self around her. kagome looked in inuyasha's eyes and she knew something was wrong but before she could ask koga popped up hello my sweet loving kagome LAY OFF HER YOU MANGY WOLF inuyasha shouted SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT koga yelled back boys boys kagome said must you always fight YES they both said so koga what did you come here for kagome ask. i have come to ask you if you were going to be my mate for mating season HEY SHES MINE inuyasha said WHAT?!?! did he just really say that as she tried not to blush well she said sorry koga but for now im not going to mate with anyone not even inuyasha WHAT?!?! inuyasha thought but its mating season this was finally the time inuyasha was really going to show his self to kagome......

**its me or him**

mating season had began and sum people was already mating inuyasha woke up and saw koga holding kagome's hand he rushed over there KAGOME PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISNT TRUE inuyasha said whats true kagome asked YOU AND KOGA BEING MATES!!! NO kagome shouted WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINKK THAT!!! YOUR SUCH A DUMB JERK SIT BOY SHE DEMANDED inuyasha fell down ARRR IM TALKING A WALK ALONE (forgeting it was mating season) kagome walked until it was night time,she thought maybe i was alittle to harsh on him she stop to sit by a river.... kagome heared noices comeing from out the bushes it was sesshomaru! sesshomaru looked at kagome up and down smelling her and that she was in heat and she still had her womanhood sesshomaru knew he had to have her. kagome looked at his blood shot eyes sesshomaru said in a deep voice- kagome im going to play a game with you and if you lose ill have fun and if you win naww you wont RUN he demanded kagome did what she was told without a second to think because she knew if he would win he would hurt her.

**play time**

kagome ran has fast as she could and saw a old house that looked like know one has been in for months she ran in there praying that sesshomaru didnt find her. 5 min later sesshomaru bust thew the door seeing kagome scared and he loved every part of it. sesshomaru pinned kagome into the wall kissing her neck kagome tried but she moan even though she knew it was wrong her body had got the best of her sesshomaru smirked knowing he had pleased her STOP she pleaded him but it only turned him on more he whisper in her ear you'll luv this WHAT she thought BROTHER sesshomaru yelled something or someone creeked the door it was inuyasha! kagome was happy to see him until she notices he wasnt inuyasha that she loved but it was full demon inuyasha. inuyasha just leaned on the wall doing nothing and sesshomaru ripped off kagomes clothes including her bra and under wear shoveing his manhood breaking her barrier without showing care in and out going ask fast as he thought of being slow. kagome screamed INUYASHA HELP inuyasha only laugh at the poor girl kagome thought about what her mom had told her a long time ago

(flash back)

_kagome i have to tell you something what is it mom kagome said you are a hanyou what?!!?! like your little friend inuyasha why didnt you tell me this before because i wanted to wait until you were 17 but how?ur real father was a full demon oh kagome said but why havnt i shown it yet? because your grand father made a spell and it will only show if you have..ew mom gross,well i had to place it somewhere __its ok mom_

(out of flashback)

sesshomaru felt something in kagome womanhood so he pushed deeper and it happen kagome had black ears and her eyes grew red kagome pushed sesshomaru off her and got up she pulled inuyasha closer to her and whispered in his ear- do you want me she said in a swet but evil way inuyasha fell to his knees yes i want you than come closer to me inuyasha slowly got on top of kagome and started to play around until the sun came up. inuyasha woke up first he couldnt believe it until he look at her wrist and saw his mark that they were mates inuyasha was happy but he knew something had happen because kagome had blood on her and cuts but when inuyasha looked his body he did too but only half or full demons could do that. but when he looked closer kagome had fangs and ears inuyasha couldnt believe his eyes when kagome woke up she went back to nomal and told inuyasha how she was a half demon inuyasha bit his lips and softly kissed kagome on the lips telling her that he loved her...

ok i hoped you like it and it will be a 2 chapter to this its maybe alittle bad because this was my first one ;)


	2. can i love again?

yes inuyasha thought because it was spring (his favorite season) because it was mating season and he always had the sexiest his demon side thought who will be are little plat mate this time???? then inuyasha thought for a sec oh snap i forgot about kagome ,,kagome he call,, yes inuyasha she asked,, you have to go home for this spriing,, the WHOLE spring?? yes he said,, im not going anywhere because shippo isnt feeling good hes acting very strange (inuyasha knew what was wrong with shippo it was mating season and he was old enough to start but it would be his first time and he wouldnt know what to to soo inuyasha had to atleast tell him something) well well well look what we have here!!! shes sexy we must have her ,,NO im not going to hurt kagome

**THAT NIGHT **

inuyasha kagome said im cold can i lay by you??ummm ss-sure ,,kagome presses up aganist inuyasha,, umm sorry kagome i know its late but me miroku and kirara have a BIG jounrey and we better start now so see ya later! bye ! inuyasha tried to move back but every time he did kagome would move closer umm kagome,, yes inuyasha? can you move ,, why ? please just move ,, no she said giggling ,, since were awake let me look at the scar on your back ,, inuyasha turned over and kagome started to masaje (spelled it wrong srr) his back inuyasha moaned kagome stop! oh inuyasha it doesnt hurt that bad,,OH YEA I DONT CARE ANY MORE SHES MINE! inuyasha's eyes turnned blood shot red he jumpped on top of kagome i told you kagome you'll be mine! inuyasha GET OFF ME! oh shut up ,,PLEASE INUYASHA ILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!!JUST DONT HURT ME,,oh i know you will you have no choice but to and i kniw what i want as he looked kagome up and down,,NO INUYASHA!oh yes kagome he ripped kagomes shirt off and then her bra which made him mad because it took him some time before her her braless made him get a boner ,,as he started to suck on kagomes hard nipples ,,INUYASHA PLEASE WE CAN STOP THIS NOW ITS NOT TO LATE,,inuyasha smirk and laughed kagome pleade so you must know its mating season and your in heat alot of males no this,,i know you want me kagome and i knowDAMN well you rather have me then that flee bitten wolf or my dip shited brother,,kagome thought well he does have a point there,,as she was thinkin that she shouldv'e went home,,inuyasha ripped her panties off and told her to relax and enjoy the night as he romanticly kissed her and work his way down to her kat and started to eat her out she tried but she moan out loud and she couldnt help but release inuyasha smirk because he knew he had pleased her and he knew it was ok to go another step he told kagome this was gonna hurt alittle and ramed his dick in her she not only moaned but screamed,,inuyasha started to go faster and alot harder when she got use to it ,,inuyasha's demon side couldnt care less he just wanted to fuck her,,to kagome it felt like the world just kept spinning it hurted so bad but she liked it,,then inuyasha finally released and went back to nomal but when he did he fell right on the floor and went to sleep

**THAT MORNING**

inuyasha was the first to wake up and he was shocked he saw kagome brused with bit marks and cuts on her then he looked at his hands with the blood on them and it was kagome he couldn believe he had did that to her never in his life had he did that to any of his mates was this the mate that his father told him and sesshomaru about when they were kids of corse sesshomaru found rin but inuyasha never thought it could happen to him,,kagome woke up and looked at inuyasha as if she hated him,,why inuyasha she said,,why what kagome,,i mean as in last night,,oh that im sorry kagome if you...kagome jumpped and kissed inuyasha on the lips and said "ive never been mmore inlove in my life i dont 'care about the fact that im in a little pain im happy i lost myself to you ive dreamed about this for a long time and ill love to be your mate" inuyasha,,inuyasha smile at kagome and kissed her lightly

(2 koga asked kagome to be his mate)


	3. am i really saved?

soon it turned night time and kagome couldnt believed what happened when inuyasha told her about the whole she had sex with him she rememberd the whole sesshomaru raped her and she got over it but it would 4ever leave scare on her soon they went to sleep and the next morning and kagome heard something and she was surprise that inuyasha didnt hear it too. she looked around and it was koga ,,kagome koga said i love and i want you to love me too soon he grabbed kagome and

she fanted and when she scearmed inuyasha woke up but before he could know what happen koga ran off. when kogome woke up all the wolf demons was around her calling her princess and mistress kagome asked jenta what had happen and why it happen jenta told kagome that her and koga got married while she was sleep. kagome had a funny look on her face as if she didnt hear him.

soon koga came back and kissed kagome on her face,,kagome slapped him because he knew she had liked inuyasha and he would go behind her back and do something so stupid.

**Night time.... (9:40pm) {LEMON!!!}**

kagome layed in the bed thinking about inuyasha and koga came through the door and grabbed kagome and told her to take her clothes off,, kagome look at him as if he was crazii,,kagome im not going to tell you again dont make me have to do it myself.

kagome screamed as koga ripped off her clothes,,kagome stood there naked,,koga through kagome on the bed as he took off his clothes,,kagome koga said im going to make this a night you will remember as he got on top of her,,KOGA DONT!IF INUYASHA FINDS OUT YOU DID THIS HE WILL KILL YOU ITS NOT TO LATE kagome yelled,,koga smirked and said in a low voice my my kagome he wont know because even though i love you **it wont be a second thought in my mind that i wont kill you well...at i wont ill just trade you to narku for a jewel shard you'll be good use for him.**

kagome stood there in shock she couldnt believe koga just actally said that..koga kissed kagome and worked hisway down untile he got to her kat,,a tear ran down kagome face she could forget losing herself to inuyasha,,koga put his toug deep into kagome,,she tried so hard but she moaned,,koga smirked and laughed and put his-self into kagome,,kagome screamed,,koga started to go faster and faster and so much harder,,kagome felt like her was going to pass out,,it felt like it was never going to end,,

koga went slow and started shaking because he felt his-self release,,kagome felt so dirty,,koga felt right to the floor and went to sleep....

**Later that night(4:00am)End of {LEMON}**

went koga went to sleep kagome slowly got up and ran off she remembered sum of the way that koga took her and she knew she had to get back asap,,also she knew that koga went to sleep for hours so she kinda had nothing to worry about and the gang always stayed a place for at least 2 days 2 hours passed and she knew she didnt have that far to go but as she was running she bumped into what she thought was inuyasha....it was sesshomaru_! _damnit she thought,, sesshomaru picked her up by her shirt**,,why are you in my why wench**?,,

hey!im no bodies wench my name is KAGOME,,ok KA--GOME how about i fucking cut your head off,,LORD SESSHOMARU!PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!huh..bbut{NOW}FINE RIN gosh ever since you turned 19 you think you can juss tell me what 2 do?!?!?sesshomary yelled,,im so sorry kagome sesshomaru can just be a..little cranky sometimes rin said,,its ok,,do you want some tea and then you can tell me why you were running**,,[as kagome told rin what happned she lost track of time**]

oh no i really need to find the others before koga wakes up i have to go,,no problem,,SESSHOMARU rin called,,yes rin,,take kagome to her friends please,,NO,,please!,,NO NO NO NO AND NO,,rin whispered in his ear,,{when you come ill let you have me if you know what i mean}sesshomaru eyes got big,,come on kagome lets go,,kagome and rin giggled,,ok bye rin! kagome jumped on sesshomaru's back and off they went..


End file.
